Death Shan't Part Us
by PinaNaranja
Summary: Pain. Suffering that accompanies a bodily disorder such as a disease or injury. Suffering of the mind or emotions. A feeling that is caused by something harmful and usually makes one try to escape it's source. WE, AWE spoilers, character death.
1. Pain

_**Death Shan't Part Us**_

**_A/N: This is a fic based off of the challenge that _Mandylion_ posed on Hide The Rum. Here's the result. It is going to be a multi-chaptered work so I will attempt to get chapters posted as soon as possible. _**

_**DISCLAIMER: Yes, I do own Pirates of the Caribbean. That is why I am writing a fanfiction about it. (note sarcasm) I don't own Pirates and neither do you. Sorry, we've got to deal with it.**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Pain**_

Pain. Suffering that accompanies a bodily disorder such as a disease or injury; suffering of the mind or emotions; a feeling that is caused by something harmful and usually makes one try to escape its source. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann never truly knew the meaning of pain until that day. Until the day where in a single instant, their lives were changed forever.

* * *

Will Turner was unsure of how or why things went wrong. One minute his plan to capture the _Pearl _and rescue his father was running smoothly, the next, Sao Feng had decided to attack the ship. Now, the young blacksmith-turned-pirate was fighting against the crew of the man he had made a deal with and he couldn't help but notice that another ship was on the horizon. One that looked much like the _Endeavor._ That would mean that Beckett was on his way. Will did focus on that fact, however, due to the other fact that he was simply trying to stay alive. This was no easy feat considering that they were vastly outnumbered by the crew of the _Empress._

At the moment, Will was feeling immensely guilty. If any of the men from the _Pearl_ were killed, he would be the one at fault. He was the reason that Sao Feng and his men were there. If he had not made that foolish deal with the pirate, this would not be happening. Suddenly, Will could see Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye, fending off two men. Just as suddenly, his heart plummeted and his stomach dropped out. He had put her in danger. He had put _Elizabeth _in danger. If anything happened to her, he knew that he would never be able to live with himself.

As the young man battled, he let himself remember their last conversation. He had asked her how he could trust her if she did not speak to him and entrust him with her troubles. She had answered that he could not, desperately trying to stave off the tears in her eyes before running off and leaving him alone. The particular part of this conversation that was vexing Will was that she could not trust him either. He had told her nothing of his father or of his pact with Sao Feng. He was just as guilty as she, if not more. After that conversation, he had felt like a hypocrite. He had stood there, pushing and prodding her about why she kept the truth from him and he was doing the same in that very instant. It pained him, to know that they had grown so far apart. He missed her. He missed her so much it caused him physical pain. That is when he decided, as soon as they were safe, he would mend things with her. He would tell her that he was sorry and he forgave her for what happened with Jack and that he loved her. Will knew that he still loved Elizabeth. He had never stopped. He had continued to love her even after he witnessed her kissing Jack, even after he learned the truth of the kiss. He knew that he has loved her every day from the moment he opened his eyes to meet hers on that fateful day when he was but a child.

Will broke himself from his reverie when he saw an opening. He had been sure to keep a close eye on the Captain of the _Empress _while fending off the men around him. Sao Feng was just in front of him, fighting off Barbossa when he left himself an opening. Will leapt forward and let the point of his sword rest on the man's throat. Slowly, the clashing of swords and firing of pistols died off, everyone on the ship looking to see what Will would do.

"Be gone." Will said, his voice coldly calm. Before the pirate could do anything of the sort, he heard Elizabeth shout his name from behind him followed immediately by the shot of a gun. Will turned and was met with an image that was sure to haunt him until the day he died. Elizabeth stood in front of him, her eyes filled with pain as blood blossomed from her chest and back, soaking her clothes. To Will, it felt as if someone had physically struck him. He had no control over his body as he caught her as she fell, lowering both of them to the deck. He was oblivious to the world around him, seeing only his dying love.

"Elizabeth..." he whispered, struggling to breathe. He drew her close to him, pulling her onto his folded knees, letting his arm support her neck as it wrapped around her shoulders. He cupped her soft cheek with his hand as she desperately opened and closed her mouth, trying to speak. He vaguely noticed that rain began to fall and was drenching them, creating a stream of red with Elizabeth's blood. He caressed her cheek, gazing into her honey-colored eyes with what he was sure was horror and whispered sweet lies to her. He told her that she would be okay, that she would be all right, knowing that neither believed these as the truth, though they desperately wanted it to be so. With the last vestiges of her strength, Elizabeth reached her hand up, tracing his cheek and jaw line with the tips of her fingers. She looked up at him, desperately wanting to speak to him, to say something, though Will knew not what it was. As Will whispered her name, her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth shut, her hand falling away from her face as her head fell back onto his arm. Will shook his head, not willing to accept that she was gone. Elizabeth couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. She was the strongest person he knew. She was _Elizabeth_, for God's sake! She could not die. She could not leave him here alone, not before he had the chance to tell her that he loved her or had the chance to marry her. She couldn't leave him alone. The world would be to cold of a place without her by his side.

Desperately, he choked out her name, running his free hand over her cold, wet cheek. The tears fell from his tortured brown eyes and mixed with the rain. He held her close to him, burying his face in her neck and hair, hiding himself from the world. He sobbed into her cold form, willing himself to believe this was nothing more than a dream and that he would wake up at any moment, realizing she was still alive. He clutched her to him, unable to let her go. She couldn't be gone. He couldn't live without her. She was his light, his anchor. Without her, he would cease to exist. He could not lose Elizabeth Swann. Without her, the world was nothing more to him than pain.

* * *

Pain. Suffering that accompanies a bodily disorder such as a disease or injury; suffering of the mind or emotions; a feeling that is caused by something harmful and usually makes one try to escape its source. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann learned the true meaning of this word the day that she put herself in the path of a bullet meant for him. The day that she proved to the world that she was willing to do anything for the man she loved.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, this isn't the end! I know this is super, super angsty and I apologize. I have not yet decided whether or not I will un-angstify this so bear with me. Personally, I'm extremely proud of this. I don't think I've ever written something so angst-ridden before. So, review if you feel like it; flames will make me happy because I really like fire._**

**xoxoxo**

**Katy/Gerbil-san**


	2. Suffering

_**Death Shan't Part Us**_

_**A/N: First off, I would like to say thank you to all the wonderful reviews I received for the first enstallment of this fic! Just as a warning, I want to say that this is not going to be a very long fan-fiction. I have decided that already. Most likely, it will be no longer than six (maybe seven) chapters. Anyway, thank you to all my lovely reviewers!**_

**_Also, to _Brittany, _I could not send this chapter for you to beta because for some odd reason my email account would not let me sign in. I assure you, however, that I will be sending the third chapter to you and thank you for your kind offer. I will most likely be sending you another one-shot fic that I'm about to go type up that will also be angst filled. Most likely it will be borderline drabble. Anyway, on with the story!_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pirates. End of story. **_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Suffering**_

Suffering. The state or experience of one that suffers; a cause of distress; hardship. To suffer is to feel pain, to experience loss, to bear with the unpleasant. To suffer is to be human. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann never learned what it was truly like to suffer until that day. Until the day that their lives were turned upside down in one solitary moment. A moment they would never forget, until their dying day.

0000000000

Elizabeth was fighting off foreign men from the ship known as the _Empress,_ wondering how exactly she gets herself into these situations. It seemed as if she would never be rid of the madness. In a way, all the madness had begun with Will, she reflected to herself as she tried to fight off two foreign men. She was introduced to piracy because she took the medallion that had been around Will's neck. Because of that, Pintel and Ragetti came after her. Because she was in love with Will, she gave them his name as her own thereby divulging into the art of piracy even further. Everything had begun with that adventure. Had Elizabeth not met William Turner the second, she would never have been met with piracy in real life. Yet, if she had never met Will, her life would be completely different. Most likely, she would be married to some disgusting rich man. If she had never met Will, she would not know what it was truly like to love someone.

Elizabeth knew that she had made problems for them that were quite possibly beyond repair. But she had hope. It was a slim hope, but it was hope nonetheless. She was happy to have this hope, because she knew all to well that losing hope was a very dangerous thing to lose. She had hope, because of how Will had held her after she discovered that her father had died. He had held her close, as he had done so many times before. He had held her and rubbed her back and stroked her hair, trying to offer her some comfort. Little did he know, he had offered the best comfort in the entire world. The young man knew not of it, but he had comforted her for more than just knowledge of her father's death. He had comforted her for all the things that she needed to grieve that she did not do so until that point. He comforted her for killing and kissing Jack, for making things so difficult between them, for not being able to find the strength to tell him what she had done. He had helped her so much, and he had simply allowed her the luxury of crying into his shoulder. This small, seemingly insignificant fact led Elizabeth to truly believe that Will still loved her, a fact that she had found herself doubting quite recently.

The young woman knew that Will cared for her, but she had been doubting whether or not a man as good as he could love her after the terrible things she had done. She had betrayed him. She had killed a man. She had lied to him. Yet, he had held her and comforted her in her time of need. He had been there for her when she needed him most. He had been there, and Elizabeth found herself falling even more in love with him for this. She was falling even more in love with him because of how much she knew he was suffering because of her. He was suffering, yet he still was there for her.

Elizabeth could think no further, however, because the battle was dying down. She looked around, wondering why everyone would suddenly cease fighting. Then she saw why. Will was standing in front of Sao Feng, his sword poised at the Pirate Lord's throat. She could feel herself smile slightly, amazed once again at Will's swordsmanship ability. She had seen him out of the corner of her eye earlier; he had not been fighting the Pirate Lord of Singapore, yet he had been searching for an opening even as he fought off his opponents. Elizabeth saw in horror as a Singaporean behind Will, it looked as if it might be Tai Huang, raise a pistol and begin to point it towards Will. Vaguely, she heard Will's voice say something but she was rushing forward, yelling his name, putting herself between her love and his would-be assassin. She had only one thought in her mind, and that was that she needed to get Will out of danger. She would not be able to live with herself if Will died. She would not be able to live, knowing that she had never told him how much she loved him and how sorry she was. Suddenly, pain racked her entire being as she felt the bullet rip through the skin on her back and exiting her body slowly from her chest.

She felt her knees weaken as she saw Will's face, his eyes wide in horror. He caught her as she fell and he lowered both of them to the ground. She could see that tears were forming in his eyes as he whispered her name and cupped her cheek in his hand. Hazily, she thought about how much she loved the feel of his hands there. She desperately tried to speak, wanting to convey her love for him before it was too late. Her throat would not obey. She could not speak. She couldn't even say his name. Oh, how she wanted to say his name. Random thoughts rushed through her brain as she gazed into Will's suffering, chocolate-colored eyes. She could not even grasp a single one of them; the only thing in her mind was the need to speak to him. Rain began to fall, caressing her skin, and Will began to whisper to her. He told her that she would be all right, that she would be okay. She knew that it was not true. She knew that he also knew it was untrue. Realizing that she would never be able to speak, she used the last remnants of her weakening strength to lift her hand and let her fingertips gently trace is cheek and the line of his jaw. She could feel herself fading, and closed her eyes, succumbing to the inevitable. She fell into darkness; hearing Will whisper her name in that breathy way that he always spoke her name, as if it were a prayer. The last thought that entered her mind was that she loved Will and was sorry that she was leaving him alone, a fate that she would never want.

0000000000

To say Elizabeth was surprised when she opened her eyes was probably the largest understatement that the young woman would ever encounter. If she had not already been dead, she was sure that she would die of shock. After hearing Will whisper her name desperately and she fell into the darkness of death, she opened her eyes to be greeted by the image of her love sobbing over... her body. She was standing in front of him, just in front of her murderer and was more confused than she had ever been in her entire life. She looked around, and was met with many images. The crew of the _Pearl _all had shocked looks on their faces and tears in their eyes. The foreign pirates all seemed to be in awe. Had they never heard of love before? Could they not understand her actions? She pushed this all from her mind, however, when she realized that no one could see her. She was a phantom, an apparition. She was nothing more than a spirit.

"Will." she whispered, kneeling in front of him, watching as he buried his face into her neck and hair. Her _body's _neck and hair. She tried to touch him, but drew back when she realized she could not feel him. She was nothing more than a spirit, and thought vaguely if she was doomed to suffer this way for all eternity. She already knew that this would be a curse. It was killing her, to see Will broken and suffering and being able to do nothing to help him. She was dead, but not gone. And Elizabeth could not do anything to subdue the crushing feeling in her chest that she would be doomed to watch others live their lives, unable to do the same.

0000000000

Suffering. The state or experience of one that suffers; a cause of distress; hardship. To suffer is to feel pain, to experience loss, to bear with the unpleasant. To suffer is to be human. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann learned the true meaning of what it is like to suffer the day that the young woman left the world of the living, only to be returned as a specter, not knowing the reason or purpose of being granted with this curse.


	3. Grief

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Grief_**

Grief. Keen mental suffering or distress over affliction or loss; sharp sorrow; painful regret. Every human being has grieved for something at some point in time. Grieving is a natural part of life. William Turner learned what it was like to truly grieve after his love died. It was worse than he could have ever imagined.

* * *

Will Turner was sitting at the bow of the ship, holding Elizabeth's body in his arms. The crew could not get him to speak, to move, or to let go of her body. It was as if William Turner the second simply did not exist anymore. He stared down at Elizabeth's cold, still face. It had only been an hour, but it seemed like an eternity since he had last seen her eyes. To Will, it felt as if he was cut off from the world. It felt like all warmth had left his life the moment Elizabeth's eyes closed and her hand fell from his face. 

He had no idea what had happened after Elizabeth died. He did not know how the crew of the _Black Pearl _managed to drive off the Singaporean pirates. All he had known was the crushing, drowning pain of holding Elizabeth in his arms and knowing that she was dead. That he would never feel the warmth that her smile or her touch brought him ever again. After the Pirate Lord and his crew left, Will had wordlessly drawn Elizabeth into his arms and moved to the bow of the ship to get away from the piteous gazes. He did not want to be pitied. He wanted Elizabeth. _He wanted Elizabeth back!_ That was all he wanted, but he knew it would never come. Elizabeth was gone. She was lost to him.

As he held her in his arms and let his hand trace her cold, ashen cheek, he was struck with memories of his Elizabeth.

_Will was working in the forge, working on an order for a businessman on the other side of the island. It had been three weeks since what he had come to refer to as "the Jack Sparrow incident." He and Elizabeth had been formally courting since then. If he was to be completely truthful, he would say that it was driving him insane. He was forced to remain at arm's distance from her, something he hated more than anything. He had been forced to keep her at arm's distance since meeting her. Now that they were together, he should be allowed to keep her close to him. Yet, she was still denied to him. Although, he would do whatever it takes to prove to the Governor that he could be Elizabeth's husband. That he could support and care for her and give her the best life he possibly could. He had spent eight years pining after her, wishing for the day that he could tell her he loved her. That he could hold her in his arms. He had finally reached that day. If he had to wait a bit longer to be able to do it in the eyes of the public, then so be it. _

_Suddenly, Will was broken from his thoughts when someone entered the smithy. He looked up and saw a slender figure enter the shop. The person wore a simple pair of breeches and boots along with a white shirt and brown vest. A broad hat shielded the person's face from view. Will turned back to the sword he was working on and spoke to the person._

_"What can I do for you?" he called out over the clanging that his hammer made on the molten steel. _

_"Well, Mister Turner, what _can_ you do for me?" Will looked up in surprise, recognizing Elizabeth's teasing voice. She was grinning at him and strode over, placing a soft kiss on his mouth. _

_"Elizabeth... what are you doing here?" Will asked, setting aside the sword and wiping his hands on his pants before putting his arm around her, guiding them to sit on a stone by the hearth. His heart soared when she smiled up at him brightly._

_"I wanted to see you." she said simply. "I wanted to _truly _be able to see you and not have to conform to the ridiculous rules of society." she said, making a face when speaking of the same rules he had been cursing minutes before. _

_"Let me guess: your father knows not of your visit." Will said, a teasing tone in his voice as he smiled down at her as she removed the wide-brimmed hat from her head, allowing her dark blonde locks freedom._

_"Why of course not, Will, are you mad? If he did, he would most likely have sent Estrella to 'look after me.' That would have defeated the purpose of the visit. No, I told Estrella to tell Father that I was sick and did not wish to be bothered by anyone in the course of the day." she told him before leaning up to kiss him once more. He allowed his free hand to come up to her neck, losing himself in her kiss. He buried his hand in her loose hair, delighting in the softness. After many moments, he pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against hers. He opened his eyes and gazed down at Elizabeth who still had her eyes closed. He kissed the tip of her nose gently, eliciting a sweet smile out of her. Neither said a word, they just simply looked at each other with soft smiles on their faces and love in their eyes. _

_Suddenly, Will was hit with a crushing need. He needed to be with her. He needed to know that they would be together forever. He _had _to know. "Elizabeth... will you marry me?" Will couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Her eyes widened in shock and moved backwards slightly. Had Will's arm not been around her, she would have fallen to the floor._

_"What?" she asked, her voice soft and meek._

_"Marry me." he whispered, pulling her closer and resting his forehead against hers once more. "I love you, Elizabeth. I want to spend the rest of my life with you in my arms." he told her softly and did just that by wrapping both arms around her and moving his head to rest on her shoulder. When he pulled back a moment later to gauge her reaction, he saw that tears were swimming in her eyes._

_"You really want to marry me?" she asked him softly. He smiled and answered her by pressing his lips against hers. When they separated, she still had her eyes closed when she spoke. "Yes." Gently, he lifted his hand up and wiped away the tears on her face. Will was shocked when Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He could feel her tears through his shirt and wondered vaguely why exactly she was crying. "I love you, Will." she whispered, her warm breath brushing against his ear. _

_"And I you, Elizabeth." he told her softly, tightening his hold on her._

Will was broken from his reverie when someone approached him. He did not look up to see who it was. He did not want to know who it was. They would make him leave her. He couldn't leave her. If he was without her, if he had to bid farewell to her, it would make everything real. It would make her _death _real. He would not be able to bear it.

"Will." he did not look up, but knew that it was Gibbs who was speaking. "We... we got the boat for ye. You can... take Miss Elizabeth..." Will said nothing. He tuned out the rest of what Gibbs was saying. Will said nothing, knowing that even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, the last thing he _could _do... He had to do it anyway. Without a word, he stood, holding Elizabeth's body close to him. Slowly, with a heavy heart, Will went towards the long boat. Without looking at any of the crew, he gently laid Elizabeth's body in it before getting in it himself. He was going to have to say goodbye to Elizabeth, and that was something he did not think he could do.

Without having any idea how or any memory of doing so, he was suddenly out in the middle of the ocean, far enough away from the _Pearl _so that no one could see what he was doing. He slowly moved over to where Elizabeth's still form lay. He drew her body into his arms, cradling her against any more harm. He felt like he had to say something. He _needed_ to say something.

"Elizabeth..." he whispered quietly, his voice choked. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You... I..." he broke off, letting the tears fall, unable to stop them. "I... I should have protected you... I-I love you and... and I should have... should have been able..." he broke off, knowing he could say nothing more. "I'm sorry. I love you, Elizabeth." Slowly, mechanically, his hands moving of his own accord, he lifted Elizabeth's body from the boat, watching as she fell away into darkness, away from him.

* * *

Grief. Keen mental suffering or distress over affliction or loss; sharp sorrow; painful regret. Everyone grieves in different ways, but one thing will always stand true; grieving always occurs. Will Turner was forced to grieve and let go of Elizabeth Swann forevermore.

* * *

**Reviews make me joyful and happy!!!!! (nudge nudge, wink wink)**


	4. Closure

And I now present, the final chapter of _Death Shan't Part Us._ Enjoy._

* * *

_

Closure. The act of closing; the state of being closed; a bringing to an end; conclusion; a sense of psychological certainty or completeness. The question that runs persistently through William Turner's and Elizabeth Swann's minds are whether they will ever be able to have closure in their lives.

* * *

Elizabeth was still in a state of shock as she watched Will hold her body close to him, refusing to relinquish his grip on her. She sat stoically on a crate beside her unmoving love, surprising herself at how she was already learning the "rules" of her curse. She was able to touch things, but could not feel. She had no body, so how could she feel? She could move things, but none of those who were living could receive any messages she tried to make with said objects. They would not notice the moved things. She could not move something that a living person was touching. The living could not feel her touch either. No one could hear her voice or see her. They could not walk through her, but they never came close enough to do so. It seemed as if they avoided the spots where she stood.

She desperately wanted to leave Will, to go somewhere else, to get away from the pain etched into his very being, but... she couldn't. She had left him in one way; she would not do it in another. So she sat beside him, her eyes never leaving his face. She found it too eerie, too... _bizarre_ to let her eyes drift to her body. Her mind was completely blank as she sat beside Will and as she walked with him to the boat and as he spoke his final words to her as he let her body fall into the deep, dark ocean. She didn't know what to think, she _couldn't_ think. It was impossible. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. She was dreaming; that was it. She had to be. There was no way this was happening, it was _impossible._ Yet... it felt so real. Except for dreams that were in reality memories, she did not have vivid dreams. And this was _extremely_ vivid.

Back on the _Pearl_, the crew was beginning to prepare to make way for Shipwreck Bay. Elizabeth moved to the bow of the ship, leaving Will for the first time. She just couldn't take the look in his eyes anymore. They were so... _broken._ Will shouldn't be broken. Definitely not over her. She loved him, true, but she had hurt him so badly. She didn't deserve his tears. She didn't deserve the pain he was feeling for her. He should move on and find someone to love that won't hurt him... someone who is alive. She leaned against the railing and curled her fists around clumps of her hair, not feeling any of it. Suddenly, a figure moved beside her.

"Miss Swann." she turned sharply, seeing the strange Tia Dalma _staring right at her._ She looked behind her, to make sure that she was truly looking at her.

"Y-You can see me?" Elizabeth whispered. The woman nodded and leaned against the railing slightly, gazing out at the sea. "How? How can you see me and hear me when no one else can?"

The woman turned and her mouth morphed into a twisted smile. "I be da sea goddess, Calypso." she said simply. All Elizabeth could do was blink dumbly, staring at what she now knew to be the Witch of the Sea. "Ye wish ta speak ta yer lover." the woman said, her eyes glinting at her dangerously. Elizabeth nodded silently. "All ye need to do is speak ta him as he sleeps." Without another word, the woman strode away, leaving Elizabeth alone with her thoughts.

Would Will be able to her hear in his dreams? Would she really be able to speak with him? What would happen to her after she spoke to him? Would she be doomed to watch the world around her change and those she loved and cared about grow old as she remained the same, unable to feel anything, only seen by the strange witch that claimed to be Goddess of the Sea? Or would she disappear into the world of the dead and find herself in one of the boats that she had seen her father in? She couldn't decide which would be worse. She loved Will more than anything and didn't know if she could stand not seeing him everyday, even if he could not see her. But could she stand watching him grow and change and move on, away from her? Would she be able to watch him kiss another woman as he had watched her kiss Jack? She shuddered at the thought of that kiss. It repulsed her that she had done such a thing. She shook herself from that strain of thought and moved to another. Will... would Will be _able _to move on? She knew that he loved her. She knew now that he loved her just as much as she loved him, but would he be capable of moving on? She tried to think for a moment, and imagine that Will was the one who died. Would she be able to move on? The answer came to her so quickly it frightened her. _No. _Then would Will be able to move on? He had to. He _had _to. She had thrown herself in front of him so that he could live and be happy and she'd be damned if he didn't make the best of her sacrifice. With renewed confidence and fervor, she turned and headed out to find Will, hoping that he was asleep.

She was surprised to find that he was down below, sitting on his bunk, a bottle of rum in his hand. She had never seen Will drink before. He was staring blankly at the wall, not really seeing it. She kneeled down in front of him and reached out to touch him, wanting to cry because she couldn't feel the warmth of his skin and that he was staring right through her. She couldn't cry though. She had found that out early on. She had no body, so tears would not come. Suddenly, as if he could feel her distress, Will threw the bottle against the wall, breathing heavily. After a moment, he laid down on the bunk and covered his eyes with his arm. She waited a long time for him to fall asleep. She sat on the edge of his bunk and waited for his muscles to relax and for the lines in his face to fade. After what seemed liked hours, they finally did. In his sleep, he moved his arm from his face and Elizabeth reached out and ran her fingers along his jaw, unable to feel but wanting something familiar.

"Will?" she questioned quietly, bending her head down closer to his face. He mumbled and turned his head at the sound of her voice. "It's me, Elizabeth." she whispered. "I... I just want you to know that I love you. I never cared for Jack in a way that was even remotely close to how I feel for you. I have loved you since I laid eyes on you and no dirty, smelly pirate is going to change that." she stopped and drew in a deep breath. "I... I want you to move on, Will." he moved his head to the other side as if in protest. "I died so that you could live, and that's what I want you to do, Will. _Live._ Just live and be happy. Try to be content. Find someone who will make you happy. I don't know what's going to happen to me, but please, _please_ try and live, Will, for me. I love you. Don't forget that."

"'Lizabeth..." he murmured, and Elizabeth pressed unfeeling lips to his forehead.

"I love you, William Turner, and always will."

* * *

When Will awoke, he touched his forehead, a strange warmth there. He remembered vaguely that he had dreamed of Elizabeth and had heard her voice. He felt odd, because there was a strange sense of completeness in him. The hole that was in him the day before, the hole that Elizabeth and filled, seemed to be less painful. He still felt as if one of his limbs were missing, but it was as if he could live with it now.

_"Just live and be happy. Try to be content."_

Her voice stretched out to him from the fog of his subconscious. Somehow, he knew that Elizabeth had been with him when he needed her most. She had been with him all of yesterday, by his side and helping him. But now... she was gone. And he had to learn to cope with that fact. He loved her more than anything, but there was nothing he could do to bring her back. She didn't want him to waste his life away. She had died for him. If he didn't live his life to the fullest than her sacrifice would have been a waste. And he could not live with himself if that happened.

* * *

Closure. The act of closing; the state of being closed; a bringing to an end; conclusion; a sense of psychological certainty or completeness.

* * *

__

_**A/N:**__** I just want to say a few words of thanks. I would like to thank everyone on because they are all amazing and helped me so much even if they didn't realize it. I would like to thank Brittany, who fixed all my stupid mistakes (although I don't know if it was in this particular story or not). And finally, I would like to thank all of you, the reviewers especially, and can't say that I'm sorry for making you cry because I believe that is the greatest compliment you can give a writer. Thank you. I just want to say one more thing before leaving you all be, and this is to Andrew who left an anonymous review on the third chapter. He told me, and I quote**_**"****HOW IN THE WORLD CAN REVIEWS MAKE YOU HAPPY AFTER WRIGHTING THIS SAD, SADISTIC STORY! (Bursts into hysterical tears)" **_**And I just want to say that this made me grin. I'm sorry that I had you crying hysterically, but I love reviews because it shows me that people are actually reading my stories and best of all--**_** liking them. **_**And also, I'm glad that you told me it was sad and sadistic because that was what I was aiming for. I promise that the next Will/Elizabeth centered fic I write, I will make it as happy and fluffy as humanly possible for you, Andrew. But now, my loving readers, I must bid you all adieu, until next time. I love you all and hope you enjoyed this. As of now, I do not plan on writing a sequel. Thank you for sticking through with me to the end!**_

_**With all the love a writer can give,**_

_**Katy**_


End file.
